prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
La Familia (WWE)
La Familia (WWE) a discontinued heel faction in primarily used on SmackDown and on some occasion ECW through late November 2007 to early June 2009. Overview The design behind this faction was the model of a family who would participate in immoral acts to benefit themselves. Vicky was Chavo's aunt by law due to her marriage to the deceased wrestler Eddie Guerrero. Edge became part of the family for one purpose (the World Heavyweight Title) and the faction mostly revolved around protecting his interests. Vickie and Edge became the faction's focal point and were known for their primal displays of affection. They became couple, Vicky for some misplaced sense of affection and Edge to benefit himself (unbeknownst to Vicky). Bam Neely along with Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder where minor characters often portraying the role of henchmen in aiding Edge and Chavo in their victories. Foundation (2007) The foundation for La Familia had its start when Edge came back after recuperating from a lengthy injury in late November 2007. He returned at the Survivor Series portraying a WWE official to gain access to the Hell in a Cell match between Batista and Undertaker only to cost The Undertaker his World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, General Manager (at that time) of Smackdown Vickie Guerrero acted to discipline Edge by giving him a World Heavyweight Championship match against Batista. This showed great evidence that pointed to Edge and Vicky being a couple. Theodore Long returned as Assistant General Manager, booking a Triple Threat match at Armageddon for the championship. The faction became apparent at Armageddon during the final championship bout. The final minutes of the contest showed Edge essentially removed from the bout. However, a WWE official pointed out that three individuals who resembled Edge were at ringside. The two lookalikes were removed and the real Edge lingered around until Undertaker had weakened Batista, then pounced on the Undertaker with a steel chair and pinned Batista to secure his second World Heavyweight Championship. The next SmackDown aired with Vickie Guerrero arriving with the World Heavyweight Championship and present it to Edge. The couple then revealed Edge's doppelgangers was in fact the Major Brothers, who made a speech rejecting their previous gimmick of being brothers and now proclaimed themselves to be Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder and understudies of Edge. Supremacy (2008) Despite the hostilities by The Undertaker and Batista, the Faction encountered a different kind of conflict from Chavo Guerrero. Chavo being Vickie's nephew expressed his suspicion about her association with Edge viewed it as disrespectful to the name of Guerrero. Chavo was soon convinced and was embraced by the group when Edge emerged on ECW to assist Chavo to win number one contendership for the ECW Championship. Vickie used her authority to sway ECW General Manager Armando Estrada, by making it a no disqualification match. During the match Edge speared CM Punk resulting in Chavo becoming the new ECW Champion on the 22 of January. Together with Edge and Vickie in a relationship and Chavo on the scene the faction began to operate as a family, giving themselves the Mexican variation La Familia. In the meantime, Vickie began abusing her authority on SmackDown to help Edge maintain his championship. When Edge was required to defend his championship at the Royal Rumble, Undertaker utilize his might, part of his character's gimmick, to turn the arena lights off and attacked Edge which assisted Rey Mysterio in becoming number one contender. At the start of the event, Edge arrived to the ring with his backup. During the match Mysterio almost defeated Edge after using his 619 finisher, but as the official tried to count for the three Vickie ran up from her chair and dragged the referee from the ring. As Mysterio retaliated, Vickie jumped on the ropes and shielded Edge, protecting him from the 619 and giving Edge enough time to recuperate and speared Mysterio to end the match. Edge also maintained his championship against Mysterio the next month at No Way Out to put an end their rivalry in the same event Undertaker became the new contender for Edge's newly maintained championship. On the Valentine's Day episode of SmackDown Edge proposed to Vickie. Undertaker becoming the number one contender was a big threat and La Familia began to target him. At WrestleMania XXIV, both member Edge and Chavo were subdued and their championships taken by Undertaker and Kane. During the contract signing for Chavo's rematch, Bam Neely made his debut, thus making him the last member of La Familia. Despite every available resource, both Edge and Chavo failed in their attempts to win back their titles at Backlash. On the May 3rd episode of SmackDown, Vickie declared the Hell's Gate is an illegal move and banned Undertaker from applying it, as well as stripping Undertaker of the World Heavyweight Championship. During Judgment Day, Undertaker once again defeated Edge but right after the bout Vickie declared that the title will remain vacant as Undertaker won by count out, due to the fact which a championship would not change hands. The following month during One Night Stand, a rematch for the vacant World Heavyweight championship was given two stipulations: it was an under the rules of a TLC match, Edge's forte, and if Undertaker lost he is to be banished from the WWE. After interference from La Familia, Edge reclaimed the Championship after tackling Undertaker off a ladder and through four tables, demanding him to leave the WWE in storyline. In the meantime Batista set his sights on Edge and defeated The Great Khali to earn a championship match. With Chavo portraying the official, Edge once again retained his championship at Night of Champions. However, the next night on Raw, Batista attacked Edge during his speech; afterwards CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank on an injured Edge to create an instant championship match and win the belt. Initial Disband and a Wedding (2008) During a July 4 episode of SmackDown, Edge's dissatisfaction about losing the Championship became visible when he disregarded his wedding with Vickie and then assaulted Festus. The next week Edge was forced into a no-disqualification match against Big Show. However, after watching Edge receive retribution from Show, Vicky stopped the match and the two cuddled in the ring, both articulating their love. The next week was wedding reception with La Familia in formal dress with a table and large wedding cake. However, during the evening The Hardy's were forced to contend against each other but tilted over the wedding cake in objection and the show concluded with Triple H giving a tease of a celebration speech. During the speech he exposed hidden camera footage of Edge discussing with the wedding planner, Alicia Fox about Vickie, disrespecting her size and ultimately kissing Alicia. At The Great American Bash, Ryder and Hawkins brought home the WWE Tag Team Championship in a Four Way tag-team match. However, during Edge's WWE Championship bout against Triple H, Edge attempted to spear the official, who fell to the ground resulting in Edge spearing Vickie. Triple H used this commotion to recuperate and hit a Pedigree to preserve his title. The next week Edge tried to give an explanation to all the members of La Familia and ended the show, asking for clemency and blaming it all on Alicia. Vickie arrived and mocked mercy but revealed that she had re-established the Undertaker to the WWE and booked the two former rivals in his forte bout, a Hell in a Cell, at SummerSlam. During an August 16 episode of SmackDown, having already betrayed Chavo, Edge kidnapped Vickie in her wheelchair and wheeled her around the area mocking her until he dragged her to the ring, pushing her out onto the stage. Despite Edge's new mind-set, he was defeated by Undertaker in his return match by pinfall. Afterwards The Undertaker choke slammed Edge from the top of a ladder resulting in him falling through the mat, causing flames to rise up, shortly after the bout the officials announced Edge had been sent to hell. Comeback (2008-2009) After SummerSlam, Vickie tried to win back to the WWE audience and The Undertaker, accusing Edge for being a bad influence. La Familia started to fall through, as Chavo and Neely began to have regular disputes due each other costing them victories in bouts by interference. Neely was later released by the WWE, while Ryder and Hawkins refused to be seen with Vickie. At Unforgiven, Big Show came to the ring to display his frustration at Vickie for keeping him out of the main events. Vicky arrived to the ring to defend herself. Despite holding her against her will, Show suddenly assaulted Undertaker and proved he was in Vickie's entourage. Show described his relationship with Vickie was strictly business. Big Show shielded Vicky form The Undertaker until late November at Survivor Series. The Undertaker defeated Big Show in a Casket Match. However, during the same event, Jeff Hardy was reported to have been hospitalized after being attacked in his hotel as part of the storyline. The match became a singles match between Triple H and the challenging Vladimir Kozlov, but towards the end of the match Vickie came out declaring a third competitor had arrived (alluding to Hardy) it was in fact the returning Edge. With all the competitors fatigued allowed Edge to gain an easy pin to win the Championship. La Familia was later reformed with just Vickie, Edge and Chavo. They began a rivalry with both Triple H and Jeff Hardy. Both contenders earned a shot at Edge's championship at Armageddon in late December, where Hardy pinned fatigued Edge to win the championship. Their rematch was at the Royal Rumble in early 2009. Edge, won the WWE Championship again after Matt Hardy hit his brother with a chair. The following pay-per-view show cased Edge opening No Way Out by being the first competitor in the ring. Hardy delivered an upset to Edge by reversing a spear attempt into a pin within three minutes. This secured that Edge had lost the WWE Championship and a new champion would be crowned, ultimately Triple H. Edge later arrived in the main event of the evening by assaulting Kofi Kingston until he was unable to compete, than locked himself in one of the pods and refused to come out. After eliminating reigning champion John Cena, Edge went on to defeat Rey Mysterio to secure a win and become World Heavyweight Champion. Edge later revealed that he had asked Big Show to take care of Vickie while he was away and gave him a Championship match at WrestleMania XXV. However, Cena interfered and blackmailed Vickie into creating a Triple Threat match. At WrestleMania, Cena pinned Big Show and won the World Heavyweight Championship. Fallout and Divorce (2009) The Raw following WrestleMania, Vickie publicize she could no longer be General Manager of both shows and chose to control on Raw. She then proceeded to book Edge in a rematch for the Championship at Backlash and made it a Last Man Standing match. Edge's match with John Cena at Backlash concluded on the stage, where Big Show arrived and choke slammed Cena through a spotlight ensuring Cena could not answer the ten count and that Edge regained the championship. This match retrieved the World Heavyweight Championship back to the SmackDown brand; however Chavo was drafted to Raw alongside Vickie. In the meantime Edge refueled his rivalry with Jeff Hardy that Edge won. In May, CM Punk, held the Money in the Bank briefcase once again and faced Edge in a series of non-title singles matches vowing to cash in his championship match after winning. However, with interference from Umaga prevented Punk from winning the belt. Later on, Hardy became the main contender for Edge's championship but Edge successfully defended it at Judgment Day after interference from Jeff's brother Matt. However, because of the interference Jeff received a rematch at Extreme Rules but this time it was a Ladder match which Jeff won. In the meantime, Vickie thanked Big Show, who had also been drafted to Raw, for helping Edge at Backlash by putting him in a contendership match for the Championship, On Raw; she then entered into a feud with Santino Marella after the latter made disparaging remarks about Vickie's appearance, as a joke calling her a pig. On May 18 the feud reached a head when Vickie demanded Santina (Santino in disguise) face her in a match and following some comedic skits where Chavo tried to teach her some Guerrero family moves, before making it a no-disqualification match so that Chavo and William Regal could interfere and help her win the match to become Miss WrestleMania. The following night on June 8 on Raw, Vickie voiced her anger at the crowd for not sympathizing with her while she was being humiliated. Subsequently, she announced she was quitting as General Manager of Raw which prompted Edge to come out and announce that he only married her for her power and with no power anymore, he insulted her appearance and demanded a divorce. Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*ECW Champion (1 time) - Chavo Guerrero :*World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) - Edge :*WWE Tag Team Champions (1 time) - Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder :*WWE Championship (1 time) - Edge :*Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2008) – Edge and Vickie Guerrero See also *La Familia's event history *American Perfection External links and references *La Familia profile at CAGEMATCH.net *http://www.wwe.com/shows/ecw/archive/04082008/articles/contractsigning *http://www.wwe.com/shows/wrestlemania/history/2008/ La Familia Category:2007 debuts Category:2009 disbandments Category:Teams and stables